The development of efficient desorption ionization sources for use with mass spectrometer systems has generated a need for increasing the sampling area around the analysis system available for analysis. While the current sampling systems provides for selective collection of ions from a spot on the surface, that sample surface must be brought into close proximity with the spectrometer inlet to permit analysis. It can be advantageous to increase the area around the spectroscopy system without losing sensitivity. Improving the range of sampling to include a wider area around the spectroscopy system can enable higher throughput analysis, direct analysis of large objects without their displacement, sampling of organs and tissues in-situ and systems containing pathogens by bringing the ions and gases from the remote location to the spectroscopy system after desorption to enable their characterization and detection.